


The Forgotten Sepulcher

by SealedInkdrop



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Headcanon him being afraid of the dark, I Tried, Mild Language, Nyctophobia, Scary, fear of the dark, spider person whose name I forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealedInkdrop/pseuds/SealedInkdrop
Summary: Dumbass Beheaded is afraid of the dark.I don’t blame him, so am I.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Forgotten Sepulcher

You know, he was never really a fan of the dark. You’d think he’d have no issue with it, since he spent a lot of time underground.  
Well, there was at least some light down there.  
He could handle that.

What he couldn’t handle, was _this_ place.

The Forgotten Sepulcher.

It was his curiosity that lead him down here, but oh god how much did he regret it.

The overwhelming dark crept through the corners. As strange as it is to say, it’s presence could be felt.

Thinking about what could be lurking there made his skin _crawl.  
_ Thinking about stepping foot in there made him _extremely_ nauseous.

The only thing keeping the Beheaded safe was some light, and even that was pretty ominous in itself.   
  


For the first time in a _very_ long time, he was afraid.

 _Its just some dark..,_ he swallowed, rubbing his sweaty palms together _,_

_..I’ve faced worse before.._

While this was partially true, the dark in this part of the world was...odd.

It was overwhelming. And incredibly suffocating. And worst of all, it was really, really dark.

Did he mention he was afraid of the dark?

”Well? Are you going?” The voice pulled the Beheaded out of his frozen stance. He looked back at the tall, spider like individual, who only stared back at him.  
  


“..You aren’t afraid of the dark now, are you?” They asked, tilting their head ever so slightly as they put a hand to where their mouth would be.

This caused the Beheaded to flinch. He quickly turned his head, facing the darkness once again.

 _No! I am not afraid of the dark, Mx. Spider-person!! If anything, the dark fears me! Yeah..!_ He reassured himself.

...Or tried to. He didn’t believe his own words very much...

The spider person let out a small giggle, audible enough for the Beheaded to know that they were...amused...

_Oh how **dare** you!_

He responded by repeatedly stomping the ground, which only made the individual let out another quiet laugh.   
  


_God_ **fucking** _damn it!!  
_

He took a deep breath, shook himself a bit, and finally stepped into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. It was fun! I didn’t know what the spider-person’s gender was,(or even if they were a spider) and instead of googling it, I decided to just go neutral.


End file.
